


breathing’s just a rhythm

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Deaf Character, F/M, Team Punk Zine 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: when she wakes up in the early morning, despite quiet grumblings over the ungodly hour, she can’t help but smile as she gazes at his face, peaceful and relaxed. And often she stares at the way their hair twines together on the pillow they share, and by the time her mind reaches musings about cutting her hair shorter than ever, he wakes up with a smile, dropping soft kisses on her forehead.





	breathing’s just a rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> for the team punk zine

Hunk snores. 

 

It’s an observation she makes every night, something she noticed years ago back in that small shack in the desert, the night everything changed for good. Yet it’s a remark her mind can’t help but make. That’s not to say she minds the noise. In fact it’s comforting, it reminds her that she’s alive and safe. That they both are. And it shows that he’s having a good dream, devoid of darkness and death. She can’t help but wonder if he dreams about her. Despite all their years together, her pride prevents her from asking. 

 

No matter what he dreams of, she’s glad he sleeps well. All too often one or both of them is awakened by screams, some memories refusing to fade even after such a long passage of time. But they make it work, brewing tea or humming songs or getting into stupid debates about modulation until their minds are clear and sleep slowly begins to creep closer again, capturing them in its clutches as she curls up firmly in his arms.  

 

Some nights she doesn’t slip into bed until the early hours of the morning, kept awake by insomnia or coding or a new book she’s found. Sometimes Hunk is still laying awake, unable or unwilling to sleep without her. And sometimes she wakes him when her cold feet touch the bottom of his thigh, making both of them wince, even as he cuts off her hurried apologies. Her favourite nights are when he’s asleep before her, his slowly steady breaths and his heartbeat by her ear lulling her to sleep.

 

And when she wakes up in the early morning, despite quiet grumblings over the ungodly hour, she can’t help but smile as she gazes at his face, peaceful and relaxed. And often she stares at the way their hair twines together on the pillow they share, and by the time her mind reaches musings about cutting her hair shorter than ever, he wakes up with a smile, dropping soft kisses on her forehead. 

 

But that’s for later. For now the mellow light of the dawn is barely irradiating the room, and Hunk still sleeps soundly. She presses a featherlight kiss to the underside of his jaw, lips twitching up into a smile as he lets out a soft, almost imperceptible exhale in response, still fast asleep. She brings her knees up as her eyes trace the shape of his face, the pattern so ingrained in her mind that she could draw him blind. One of her bony knees knocks into his right one and she pauses as he twitches, before he shifts closer to her. As she lays next to him, she can’t help but think about how she fits perfectly in his arms, like she was made to be there.

 

A theory she half-remembers reading as a child begins to come to mind. It was by a Greek philosopher, she remembers, although the name escapes her so many years on. She remembers the first time she read it, her younger self scoffing over the very idea of it. Over the idea that everyone had a soulmate, a perfect other half, someone who is meant to be part of them. She had thought it was stupid. After all, there’s nothing scientific about soulmates. She had never understood it. Even before she fought in an intergalactic war, Katie had never been what one would call a romantic. 

 

But now, she thinks, gazing with half-lidded eyes at the man asleep next to her, she thinks she might be beginning to understand. And as Hunk slowly wakes, blinking sleep out of his eyes as his hands sign ‘ _ breakfast? _ ’, she feels complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://wickerss-s.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wickerss_/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/wickerss_/)


End file.
